Harry Potter and the masochistic quill lover
by Ophelia Davis
Summary: What happens when Dark and Harry get in trouble with Professor Umbridge? And what happens when your friend turnns out to be a Masochist? Find out now with Professor Umbridge's detention quils. DarkXQuill


Author's note: I know I've been neglecting my other stories but this one-shot is special because this was going to be a chapter in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Black wings. I really wanted to write it down for you guys so I felt like doing so now. This is a follow on from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Black wings. As in this is like the Order of the Phoenix but with a DN Angel mix to it. The Harry Potter crew don't know about Dark's 'conditions' like they will in HP and G of BW. Come to think of it, neither does Dark. Hope this isn't a spoiler for you. May also write a one-shot of how Dark became an entity that came from the Black Wings called 'Dark Mousy the happiest kid in History' so stay tuned.

Dark sat bored at the beginning of the Defence against the Dark Arts. He liked the lessons that the subject had to offer last year but this year his teacher was Professor Umbridge. A toad of a woman who normally works for the Ministry of Magic, well, as far his knowledge of her went.

Since the hag hadn't bothered to show up yet he felt like doing some transfigurations to kill time. Taking a sheet of A4 sized parchment out of his bag he laid it on his desk and tapping it with his wand, the paper rippled and started to build up in intricate folds. Once the whole body was formed the left over pieces of parchment folded out from the models back forming wings. The parchment seemed to be leaking colour out from it's textured material to form shades of black, purple and skin colour. The little ('bout 15 cm's tall) model standing casually with a peace sign shown on his hands was none other than Origami Dark. Full with colour and black vest and trousers and purple hair.

'Wow!' commented Harry who was sitting next to Dark. 'That's amazing!' Harry didn't know how a boy of his year could manage to do something that not even HE had a clue about.

'I shall call him… mini-me.' Said Dark doing a spot-on impression of Dr. Evil. The little origami Dark bent his knees low and ascended into the air. The mini-me flew gracefully over head the students and waved to them happily with glee at the delight of his birth.

'They grow up so fast.' Sighed dark in a motherly tone pretending to wipe a tear.

Suddenly, the toad-like hag known to everyone as Professor Umbridge. Giving an unsatisfied sigh at the sight of the children laughing at the sight of the paper she took aim and the model burst into flames. It floated down and landed slowly on to Ron's desk giving a horrible heart-wending cry of terror and pain.

'NNOO!!!' Shouted Dark in despair and he ran to Ron's desk to see the damage of the defenceless model. Once the parchment had burnt out Dark picked up and carried it back to his seat.

Again, taking aim, Professor Umbridge set the parchment alight causing Dark's hands to catch on fire.

'AAAHHHH!!!' screamed Dark and he immediately dropped the parchment to stamp out the flames. He was of course forgetting about his own fire.

'DARK! Your on fire!!!' shouted Harry. Dark looked at his already blackened hands to find them burning at a fast rate.

'Wait! Hold still!' Shouted Harry and powerful blasts of water shot out from his wand and hit Dark's hands in an attempt to vanquish the fire. They burnt out all right but not connected to Dark's arms! The hands flew off his arms and hit Umbridge in the face.

'HARRY! Detention after lesson for use of wand!' Shouted Umbridge with great distaste in her voice. What she failed to grasp was that if it wasn't for Harry Dark would have been burnt alive!

'Dark! I'm so sorry!' Harry said apologetically.

'It's OK. I'll be fine.' Dark forgave Harry for his attempt at saving Dark's life. It worked Ok though.

Dark walked off to his desk and sitting down with arms on desktop a shock of pain erupted through Dark's body. He gave yelps of pain as forms of flesh grew from Dark's hand spaces. He screamed in pain again and four thin rods of flesh and bone grew slowly from his new lump of flesh. Once they were formed a thicker form of flesh erupted from side of flesh pointing inwards. Nail-like material grew on the tips of each rod and lump to form…NEW HANDS!

Harry was shocked to find that Dark had managed to grow his own hands back!

As the lesson progressed, Dark felt that reading the whole of page 5,436,353,276 wasn't quite his cup of tea even if Hermione seemed to be having bags of fun reading the whole book called 'Advance Theory for defence against the Dark Arts for beginners', which was at least 65,378,965,258,778,542 pages long. He felt like, instead getting revenge for what Umbridge had done, which was give Harry a detention for saving his life just because he used a wand.

Taking a fair number of black feathers out of his pocket, he placed them in a V formation on top of his closed book. With a wave of his wand the feathers hovered and flew off towards Professor Umbridge still in their formation. As the feathers placed a flying assault on Umbridge, Dark whistled an old war tune while the feathers dropped eggs on her toady head.

'Dun da-dun dun, dun da-dun dun, dun da-dun dun, dun da dun.' Sang Dark happily.

'DARK!' Screamed Umbridge. 'DETENTION! NOW PUT YOUR WAND AWAY!'

Dark immediately stood up and stepped to one side with his hands in surrender. Looking down at his… ehem… he looked up at her again.

'What do you mean by "put your wand away?" My zippers up.' Dark said innocently.

'I mean your magic wand!!!' Shouted Umbridge from the frustration of being misunderstood.

Dark glanced down at his… ehem…again.

'Well I don't mean to brag but it is pretty magical. It shoots out it's own white sparks!' giggled Dark with a child-like glee that wasn't all that innocent.

'I MEANT YOUR WOODEN WAND!!!' Shouted Umbridge. She was really beginning to lose it.

'Well does get hard at TIMES! Dark giggled.

'THAT'S IT DARK! DETENTION FOR OBSCENITY!'

'I'm already in detention.' Said Dark.

'Class dismissed! Harry and Dark to my office!' Everyone exited the class except for Dark and Harry who walked miserably up the stairs at the front of the classroom to her office.

As they stepped through the door they were shocked to look upon a room of pink. Hung up on the walls were plates with cats on each one. The cats mewed to themselves at the suspicion of new visitors.

Dark and Harry sat themselves carefully at a desk each. Dark on the left and Harry on the right. Professor walked through the door and sat down at her desk and started spooning in two teaspoons of sugar into her coffee.

Umbridge then handed them a piece of parchment and a quill each.

'Dark. Write: I must not be obscene.' She spoke calmly to him.

'How do you spell obscene?' Dark asked. Umbridge just sighed and walked over to Harry.

'Harry. Write: I must not use my wand in class.' She spoke.

'How many times?' Harry asked.

'Lets say… Until the message sinks in.' She spoke again and she sat down at her desk.

'You have one hour.' She said and gave an annoying giggle.

Dark shuddered with disgust.

'Excuse me but we don't have any ink.' Harry admitted.

'Oh you don't need any ink. You're using one of my special quills.' She finalised.

(Whenever Dark and Harry talk now they will be whispering.)

'Harry. You write first.' Said Dark.

'Why me?'

'Don't you think it's suspicious that she hasn't given us any ink?'

'Well maybe but I don't know what she's up to.'

'Well you might as well start writing now or we'll get in trouble.'

'Fine!' Harry shouted in whisper and started writing. Dark watched closely as Harry wrote his lines. But something was wrong. He could hear Harry hiss in pain and he could see red blood marks appearing in Harry's hand. Dark didn't want to start writing knowing that it would be painful but he knew he had to. He'd said it himself. He has to write or he'll get in trouble.

Placing the quill on parchment he began to write. As the quill scratched in the first word he couldn't believe the pain. But it wasn't painful pain like when you fall down and scratch your knee pain. It was the kind of relieving and pleasurable pain! He hurt all right but it wasn't agonising. It was arousing to Dark and he couldn't help but utter a moan from the pain the quill was causing him. As Dark wrote on his parchment, the pleasure was building up and he didn't want to stop. The moans that were erupting from his throat were getting louder and no matter what Dark did to suppress them they still spilled out of his mouth like an over flowing bucket of water.

All the while Harry was staring at dark in complete shock and it was surprising to watch Dark moaning in pleasure with his eyes closed rubbing his forehead on the desk.

'Dark? Are you OK? Why are you moaning?' Harry asked indignantly still in whisper.

'I don't know.' Dark replied breathlessly. His face red and flustered. 'But it feels SO good.' Dark replied again finding it hard to catch his breath.

'Maybe your masochist.' Harry solved.

'Maso what now?' Dark asked in confusion. Still writing on his parchment.

'Masochist. It means you feel pleasure from pain and humiliation.' Harry said. How was he smarter than Hermione at a time like this? But no one's smarter than Hermione.

'Oh.' They left the conversation at that after Umbridge had to shush them.

'Oh god.' Whispered Dark who was now kneading the desk with his forehead until… His shoulders gave a massive shudder and with a sigh Dark fell off his seat on to the floor in between the two desks. Dark fell on his stomach with sweat practically dripping off him.

Harry rushed to Dark's rescue.

'Dark! Are you OK?' Harry asked.

Harry turned Dark on to his back to find he had a VERY satisfied smile on his face.

Harry took it as a yes and he helped dark to his seat.

Dark put his hand up.

'Yes Mousy?' Professor Umbridge asked with the anger and frustration of knowing how Dark enjoyed his detention.

'Can I go now? The message sank in.' Dark said still breathless and flustered from the quill.

'Get out of my sight.' Umbridge hissed.

Dark got out of his seat, picked up his bag and hobbled, legs open out of the classroom. Before he could reach the door his knees buckled underneath him from weakness but he managed to pull himself up on the doorknob and proceeded to hobble out of the room and out to lunch.

Harry stared blankly at the door that Dark had just exited from. He then peered at the piece of parchment that Dark had been writing on and found that all was written on the parchment after a few lines of "I must not be obseen", going all the way down the page was "Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" Towards the bottom of the page was "Climax! Climax! Climax!"

At least we knew how he was feeling during that time. On the last exclamation mark was a dragged line from when Dark fell off his seat.

Harry quickly snuck the parchment into his bag to save for when his hour was up. He was going to save it for dinner when he could show it to Hermione, Ron and Satoshi. He couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces when they saw all that Dark had written on his parchment.

He continued writing his lines with the thought of Ron and Daisuke turning redder than their hair when they see the parchment and already guessing what Dark had done WITHOUT explanation.

Author's note: Yes. Dark is masochist and bi in other stories including Harry Potter crossovers. Sorry if grammar is terrible and when it says 'obseen' it's because Dark can't spell OBSCENE right. Just thought I'd let you know. Dark got horny off quills. HEHE. Hope you liked it. Please R&R.

Daisukebebop


End file.
